Tick Tock Goes The Clock
by itsjazminjay
Summary: When The TARDIS takes the Doctor and his companions, Amy and Rory, to an unknown place, the three have to find a way out. But what else, and who else, will they find along the way? Let's just hope they aren't too late. Tick tock goes the clock, after all.
1. Hall Of Doors

**Hello sweeties!**

**I decided to write some Doctor Who fanfiction, which is admittedly becoming quite a challenge. Considering I know absolutely nothing about science or time and space, I have no idea how I'm going to do this.**

**But alas, here it is! Please share opinions and leave feedback! :)**

**_By the way, this fic contains Amy Pond as the Doctor's companion, along with her loving husband Rory._**

**GERONIMO!**

* * *

The TARDIS groaned as the Doctor proceeded to park her, the image of the blue Police box faded into an isolated corner, her wheezing echoing the empty atmosphere. The Doctor shut off her engine and hurried out of the narrow double doors, the sound of the creaking hinges disturbing the noticeable silence of the room.

The Doctor twirled around on the balls of his feet, inspecting where the TARDIS had chosen to park. "Hmm.." The Doctor mumbled in deep thought. These thoughts were soon disturbed by a curious Amy Pond exiting the TARDIS, followed by a confused Rory Williams.

"Um Doctor, I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything but, this isn't the beach." Rory spoke.

"Well, no. It's not the beach, you're quite right there." The Doctor replied, before stepping around the room.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Rory questioned, folding his arms.

"Rory, it's clearly a classroom." Amy answered, looking around at the small desks placed everywhere.

"It is?" The Doctor asked, earning a glare from Amy. "Yes! Yes, of course it is." The Doctor turned away from his best friends before spying a door across the room. "Anyone up for an investigation?" He smirked and darted for the doorway.

"Doctor, can't we just go to the beach? You said that this would be a relaxing trip! No Daleks or Cybermen or other weird Alien things." Amy sighed.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and faced the red haired woman. "I know what I said, Pond, and we will! But let's just.." The Doctor gestured to the door next to him.

Rory rolled his eyes.

"Please? There's something strange going on!" The Doctor begged.

"Strange? How do you know?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"For example," he cleared his throat. "..Doesn't it seem a bit quiet to you? Like, _too_ quiet?" The Doctor queried. He watched as the Ponds' faces changed to show their confusion. The Doctor grinned widely as he got the reaction he wanted. "Exactly!"

"Fine!" Amy moaned. "But we're not staying long." She walked towards the door as the Doctor fist pumped the air in success.

"Let's go!" The Doctor smiled, and Rory reluctantly followed the others out of the abandoned classroom.

* * *

The three wandered down the still hallway, their minds racing at what was yet to come. The hallway was very plain and boring, yet it seemed spotless, as if a speck of dust had yet to touch any surfaces. The size was quite small and the white walls were narrow, reminding Rory of the Hospital in which he worked in.

After 10 minutes of inspecting the long corridor, Amy decided to break the silence. "So Doctor, any suspicions?"

The doctor blinked and turned to her. "It's just weird."

"Weird? We go time travelling in an old Police box and fight statues and robots, which is all _so very normal_, yet a quiet building is classed as 'weird'?" Rory commented in disbelief.

The Doctor stopped walking. "Amy, the room we were in, you said it was a classroom. Why did you say it was a classroom?"

"Because there were school desks." Amy responded.

The Doctor began to pace, his hands making gestures as he talked. "Of course, because if you see school desks, anyone would automatically think that it's a classroom, and a classroom would mean that this building is a school, a very clean school, in fact. If that is the case then that's fine, but it isn't the case at all because if this really was a school, Ponds," he the turned and faced the married couple before whispering. "Then where are the children?"

Amy and Rory thought for a second, taking in every word what the Doctor had just said in his rant.

The Doctor smirked. "Moving on!" He turned and continued down the corridor.

"Doctor! Wait, what do you mean?" Amy hurried after the Time Lord.

"I'm not sure where we are." The Doctor sighed before noticing another door. He breathed deeply and straightened his burgundy red bow tie.

"What?" Rory spoke. "What is it?"

"Is it just me, or that door wasn't there before.." The older man questioned.

Amy and Rory became uncomfortable. First it's too quiet and now doors are magically appearing? Of course it wasn't the worst situation they had been in with the Doctor, but it was still quite nerve racking nonetheless.

"Let's see where it leads!" The Doctor rushed over to the new door and grabbed the handle.

"Wait! What if there's enemies behind there?" Rory worried.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before!" The Doctor grinned daringly and pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his jacket's inside pocket. "And look, I can always sonic them!" He chuckled before turning the door handle and pushing it open.

* * *

The door creaked open to reveal a small office. Unlike the rest of the building they had seen, this room actually had some colour. The room consisted of a large bookcase covering the back wall, leaving an oak desk in the middle of the room. A large, red, suede desk chair sat behind it, the back of the chair was facing the Doctor, Amy and Rory.

The Doctor slowly moved forward into the room, Amy and Rory followed on either side of him. Rory sighed in relief when he realised that they weren't going to be attacked, but was quickly cut off by the Doctor's quiet but effective "Shh". Rory and Amy frowned at the Doctor's behaviour but the Doctor wasn't taking any chances. He knew that they weren't alone.

Suddenly, the big chair started to spin slowly to face the three friends. Amy grabbed Rory's hand in a small panic. The Time Lord's eyes never left the chair as it moved to reveal who or what was sat there. Tension began to rise in the room. After what seemed life an eternity, the chair finally faced the travellers. The Doctor smirked.

The woman held her gun in her right hand, her elbow resting on the chair. She wore all black clothing, and her legs were crossed to show off her crimson high heels. Her other hand was occupied by entwining her porcelain index finger through her golden locks of hair. The woman grinned seductively, her Ruby red lipstick taking full effect.

"Hello sweetie."


	2. Don't Be Late

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've had no time! **

**Speaking of time..**

* * *

"River." The Doctor spoke as a greeting to the flirtatious female who sat in the chair. _I should have known, _he thought. He shoved his fists into his trouser pockets and smiled down at the floor before returning his attention to her, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Amy studied the interaction and atmosphere between the two and chuckled. "It's good to see you, River."

"You, too." River replied sweetly before jumping up from the chair and making her was around the large piece of furniture. Once she was stood in front of her husband, she smirked and sat down on the desk behind her and tilted her head, indicating the Doctor to sit next to her.

The Doctor rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before joining his wife on the desk. The Doctor looked around the small office in wonder.

Rory crossed his arms and sighed. "So.." He spoke up, the curiosity getting to him. "What are you doing here?" He aimed his question at River.

The blonde smiled at her father. "I could ask you the same question." She answered challengingly.

"You could, but you won't." The Doctor played. He smirked at River, he knew where this was going.

"And why is that, Sweetie?" River glared playfully.

"Because you _never_ ask what I'm doing here, you never ask what I'm doing _anywhere_." The Doctor stated. "Because, Professor River Song, You already know." He crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

River grinned in response. "Clever boy, Doctor. I'm impressed."

"Wait, what?" Rory furrowed his brow, puzzled by the conversation.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I'm not getting this either." Amy confessed.

"We are living our lives in the wrong order, River and I." He explained to the Ponds. "Which means, if we are both in the same place at the same time, there's a reason. A reason that _you_," he tapped River on the nose, "already know."

River grinned at the gesture. "Oh, my smart old man-"

"I'm not old-"

"Just because you look twelve, doesn't mean you're not old, Sweetie."

"1103 isn't old!" The Doctor pouted.

"Right.." River smiled at him softly. She tapped him on the knee before hopping off the table.

"Hold on. River, you know why we're here?" Rory questioned.

"Of course, I'm not just a pretty face."

"Then why are we here?" Rory pressed.

"Well I couldn't possibly tell you that, dad." River said as she moved around the room, searching. Her eyes fell on what she was looking for and she picked up a small, red handbag. She opened it and tucked her small pistol away.

"Why not?" He sounded upset.

At the sound of his voice, she span around to face him, still clutching her bag. "Spoilers."

"Oh, for goodness sakes." Rory sighed, irritated that he couldn't get his daughter to tell him anything.

"Well, what about a clue? You could tell us a clue, right?" Amy pleaded.

River sighed and shook her head sadly at her parents, before walking over to the Doctor. He was staring at her.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She asked, noticing his stare.

He didn't reply.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" She frowned.

The Doctor stood from his sitting position and stood in front of her. "Nothing." He finally responded, yet River could tell he was in deep thought.

River rolled her eyes and sighed. "The things I do for you, Sweetie." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You know Doctor, you wouldn't want to be_ late_. You're wasting _time_, standing around like this. You have a lot of _work_ to do." The curly headed woman spoke. "_Tick tock_ goes the _clock_, after all. Oh, or shall I say_ clocks._." Her words drifted away.

The Doctor frowned in thought. _Why is she talking like that? What does it mean?_

She winked at the Time Lord before moving toward the door. "Let's get going, then." She called to the others. She watched as her parents and her husband evacuated the room. She noticed the Doctor was still thinking.

_He'll figure it out soon enough,_ she told herself before following her family.

* * *

The four made their way further down the hall of doors. All of their minds racing, except for River, who seemed to enjoy spending time with her loved ones more than anything else. Though she did love an adventure.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asked, studying the hallway they were walking in.

"I'll know when I see it."

"Know what?" Amy looked to the Doctor.

"Where we are going." The Doctor looked and Amy and smiled.

"So you have no plan whatsoever." The Scottish girl stated.

"Of course I have a plan." He protested.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Amy already knew the answer.

"Obviously." The strange man replied casually.

The corridor fell quiet once again and the family made their way through the mysterious building. A few moments later, the silence broke by someone singing.

"Tick tock, goes the clock.."

The Doctor came to a halt and turned sharply towards River. "Did you say something?"

River frowned. "No, Sweetie. Just admiring the hygiene of this place."

The Doctor huffed. He turned quickly but was immediately stopped by a very large door. The door was at least fifteen feet high. It was all white, just like the rest of the hall, except this door had some sort of logo on it. The logo was of a pocket watch, the large hand was pointing to the eleven, and the small hand was pointing to the twelve. The logo was in the middle of the door.

_Curious. Very curious._ Thought the Doctor. The door definitely wasn't there before. He looked up to the top of the door frame, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"Well then." He said.

"What the hell is that?" Rory demanded.

"It's a door, Rory." Amy replied sarcastically.

"Nice. Funny." Rory breathed, unamused by his wife's response.

"Doctor, what's that?" River pointed.

"Where?" The Doctor asked.

"Up there! Look, underneath the picture of the pocket watch." The archaeologist explained.

The Doctor saw what River was referring to. It looked like some sort of card. River opened her bag and rooted through it. She frowned in concentration, and then smiled when she spotted the desired item. She grabbed the bouncy ball and threw it up to where the card was. The ball knocked the item down. River smiled in success as she caught the ball and returned it to her handbag. The card fell to the Doctor's feet. He bent down to get it before inspecting it. The card seemed to have writing on it. The Doctor cleared his throat as he began to read the message out loud.

**You are formally invited to the Annual Masquerade Ball.**

**-o0o-**

**Twelve O'Clock**

**-o0o-**

**Don't be late.**

"..And?" Amy blurted out after he had finished.

"That's it. That's all it says."

The Doctor shrugged before pocketing the card. He turned back to the door and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Rory questioned.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes!" He began to jump around happily. "Oh yes, of course!"

River watched her husband knowingly. _He's figured it out. My clever man._

"Of course it's obvious now!" He ran to River and gave her a long, meaningful kiss on the forehead. _Thank you._

"What Doctor?" Amy asked impatiently.

"No time to explain!" The Doctor knocked on the door four times, and the large piece of wood swung open. "Come on, we can't be late. Not this time." The Time Lord grinned before jumping through the door way.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

**Any guesses on what's going to happen next?**


End file.
